Dignity
by The Werewolf Mage
Summary: “Like you know anything about dignity.” Gen scoffed. “I'M MISTER DIGNITY!” Sirius shouted. Looks like the two of them have found something else to fight about.


Title: Dignity

Summary: "Like you know anything about dignity." Gen scoffed. "I'M MISTER DIGNITY!" Sirius shouted. Looks like the two of them have found something else to fight about.

Note: I am not too sure of where the idea has come from, but who doesn't love a good Sirius/Gen argument?

And I was thinking of a follow up chapter, but that depends on how this goes, really.

Dedication: All those who love their arguments.

It was a very quiet evening as eight school friends gathered at the nearly empty Hog's Head. They had not spent time all together in quite a while and were all relieved to have the time to do such.

The eight of them settled together at a table in the corner of the pub. "It's nice to see everyone again." Lily Potter murmured. "Though not the best place to meet." she added.

"I'll have to agree on that." Remus Lupin murmured. He was settled between his roommate, Gwendolyn Moore, and Sirius Black.

She, Gen, was listening halfheartedly as the others began to talk. Remus was soon engrossed in conversation with James Potter and Sirius. It sounded a lot better than the conversation that was taking place to her right, Lily speaking to Celeste Helms, Marci Morrow, and Peter Pettigrew about something Dumbledore had said, so she tuned them out and listened to the boys instead.

"I can't say I'd do anything like that," Sirius was saying, "I've got more dignity than that, you know."

"Like you know anything about dignity." Gen scoffed.

Sirius stared at her for a moment. She was idly twirling her finger around the rim of her glass, waiting for his answer. Sure, he found her pretty, but not at times when she would challenge him. Like then.

He chose to not respond to her. Until he heard her _hmm_ of satisfaction.

"I'M MISTER DIGNITY!" he shouted.

James and Remus rolled their eyes, as did the other four. They knew better than to intrude on a Gen-and-Sirius argument. It was better to let them have at each other than to try to get them to stop.

"If you're Mister Dignity," Gen began, taking a sip of her Firewhiskey, "then I am Mary, Queen of Scots."

Sirius glared at her. "Mary, Queen of Scots you aren't," he agreed, "but a queen you seem to think you are."

Gen's mouth twitched at the corner as though she were trying not to smile. "We aren't talking about me, we are talking about your lack of dignity."

"Do you even know what it means?" Sirius asked her.

Gen nodded. "But please, Sirius, give me your definition."

"Dignity, noun. Formality in bearing and appearance."

"Well aren't you the walking, talking dictionary?" Gen asked. "How about this one? Git. Noun. Sitting two seats away from me."

"Peter's a git?" Sirius asked. He looked like he, too, was trying not to smile.

"Tell us something we don't know." James said with a grin. He looked relieved, even more than Remus who was stuck better Gen and Sirius, that the two seemed to be joking.

But the peace did not last very long.

"Why do you think I don't have dignity?" Sirius asked, leaning over Remus to get Gen's attention.

She frowned at him. "Because you don't. You're constantly willing to make a fool of yourself, you hold yourself with respect, yes, but you act like an obnoxious moron half the time."

"Sounds about right." James smirked, teasingly of course.

"Not to mention, you are prone to prancing around, naked." Gen added.

Sirius cocked his head in confusion, then he got it. "I can't help that," he began, "and I don't prance. James does."

Gen glanced at James and shook her head. "At least James does not BEG."

Sirius opened and closed his mouth several times. It seemed as though Gen had gotten to him. But then he brought out his secret weapon.

"Say what you want about me, but I'm not the one who makes a drunken fool of myself. I know how to hold my liquor, Gwen."

Gen did not answer him. She just held her head up in a regal manner. She was not going to let someone with a lack of dignity insult her.

Besides, she was drunk, after all, when she made a drunken fool of herself. She could keep herself in line when she needed to. Something that she knew Sirius could not do since he had a natural desire to break the rules.

As far as she was concerned, the argument of dignity would be one she would always win, even in years to come.


End file.
